Marry you and life goes on
by margaret aka whymelucylu
Summary: three couples, what happens when one is left alone at the end?


Marry me.

The marriage license they both signed was in his pocket, ready to go. Their bags were packed for the honeymoon. Two weeks from this miserable town of Trenton. Both can hardly wait to get the hell out of there. It was hard to keep the secret of what was to happen today, but like all good things, it came out in the most discreet way.

They ran into the other couple also applying for a marriage license, hugs were given all the way around, looks like someone else was getting hitched as well. Sometimes it pays to get out of town to apply for licenses and this was one of those things everyone agreed upon.

Surprisingly no one knew about the other couple either, folks were dying of curiosity after seeing them out and about, seeing them joking and laughing all around town; even shopping and of course out to eat all over at the different places, in the parks, restaurants and yet no one was foolish enough to ask, phone calls went unanswered, no one seemed to be dumb enough to ask anyone about anything, although they sure were curious.

Actually, it was no ones business, even though folks thought they had a right to say anything about anyone in this town and get away with the gossip. When will they ever learn?

Song is Marry You by Bruno mars 'It's a beautiful night; we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you.

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go, no one will know come on BOY, who cares if were trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow. Shots of patron and its on boy

Don't say no no no no-no. just say yeah yeah and we'll go go go go-go if your ready like im ready.

I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh, so whatcha wanna do? Lets just run boy

If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool. No, I wont blame you; it was fun boy.

Cause it's a beautiful night; we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby I think I wanna marry you.

Just say I do, tell me right now baby, tell me right now baby.

A few hours later in front of the justice of the peace in New York City, 'I do's' were exchanged, the other couple being the witnesses.

Mr. and Mrs. Carlos manoso and Mr. Carl and Mr. big dog were happily married once and for all.

Wait till Trenton finds out.

Mr. and Mrs. Manoso weren't returning to Trenton anytime soon, seems like they already made plans to move elsewhere, somewhere that no one ever thought of before. They didn't care about the business anymore, they were just happy to be alone, without the calls, the gossip or nosey family members. Staying away from that town was the best decision both of them could make.

Mr. Carl Big Dog however returned back to work and carried on like nothing had happened, just because they both wore wedding rings, just because they could always be found together, whether catching the bad guys or eating pizza at Pino's, no one said one word to them. Looks of envy however were shot their way especially from one detective Morelli, he had no idea that Stephanie was even near ranger all this time, even when he asked her about ranger, Stephanie just gave a smile and says 'who knows where the man in black is anyway?" and kept right on steppin'. She ignored the calls from her mother, didn't go there for meals, she always had 'something else to do.' Helen went insane trying to figure it out, where her daughter was living, who she was living with, and kept the burg gossip lines burning up trying to find out answers.

The talk was the absence of Stephanie and ranger of course, folks were livid, upset, and miserable no one knew where they were. For without them in Trenton, it just wasn't the same, they needed to see them to gossip about them. The men in black that went out in the public eye could have told them where their former boss was and his ladylove, but they didn't. Ranger sold the business to the core members of each office of his, and part of the contract was never a word was to be spoken about them out and about in Trenton; they never had to work another day in their lives, just them and the twin boys they were expecting in a few months.

But across town things were different it turns out…

It was finally over. Her obsession with him was done, walking out the door all she felt was a great sense of doom had been averted. She thanked the stars above and maybe her angel for looking out for her, she was so grateful for her family, for them not turning their backs on her after this foolishness of hers.

She had been waiting for him to realize the love she had for him was slowly fading, She looked at the man that had been in her life for years, and truly knew relief that but he never did. He took her for granted one too many times. Day after day, watching him look at his phone for a call that never came. No messages. Silence was all he ever heard. He hardly went to work anymore, afraid he would miss a call, when he did decide to go after the criminals, he got hurt being distracted by what had happened, what did he do wrong anyway, to cause this pain in his heart?

She saw him hit the redial button on his phone over and over again, hearing the recording 'the number you have called has been disconnected' and still he never gave up.

He put up a good front, that was for sure, but she was done with him for good. Walking away from him was the right thing to do, even though it took her years to decide to do it. She did love him, but here she was almost in her late thirties, still holding on to the hope that he would be hers truly forever.

Every time you lie by demi lavato

Now you told me on a Sunday that it wasn't gonna work  
I tried to cry myself to sleep 'cause it was supposed to hurt  
We sat next to the fire as the flame was burning out  
I knew what you were thinkin' before you'd say it aloud

Don't say you're sorry 'cause I'm not even breaking  
You're not worth the time that this is taking

I knew better than to let you break my heart  
This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing scars  
You still love her, I can see it in your eyes  
The truth is all that I can hear every time you lie,**(** and he did lie to her, over and over again. Saying "I've changed, its just us now"**)**

Every time you lie  
Every time you lie

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face  
And a long list of gentlemen, happy to take your place yeah**)**, there were other men I had met in my life, where is my little black book?

Men aren't the only ones to keep numbers you know.**)**  
Less trashier, much classier then who you prove to be  
How long's it gonna take before you see that she's no me, oh no

I knew better than to let you break my heart,** (**'why did she ever get involved with him, ever since high school?" she thought as she left the front porch, driving away.**)**  
This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing scars, oh no no  
You still love her, I can see it in your eyes, **(**he will never give up his obsession with her, not even for me, for us.**)**  
The truth is all that I can hear every time you lie

At night awake  
I won't be sleeping 'til morning breaks  
That's the price you pay, for your mistakes  
Goodbye to dreaming

So don't say you're sorry, 'cause I'm not gonna listen** (**never again would she be sucked into his world.**)**

I knew better than to let you break my heart  
This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing scars, oh no no  
You still love her, I can see it in your eyes  
The truth is all that I can hear every time you lie

****

It was over. And done. Never to be repeated again in her life.

Terry Gillman got in her car, and never looked back. She left Joe morelli sitting on the couch, still hitting the redial button.

Still looking and wanting to hear Stephanie Plum's voice.

Only now, it was Stephanie manoso.

A/n not mine, just a what if…

**You know marriage is legal in New York City, perfect for Carl and big dog, dontcha think?**


End file.
